


In a Spark

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Chase is drinking his sorrows away again. Drinking with your demons is never a wise choice, though...





	1. Chapter 1

A sliver of moonlight filtered through the dingy light of the dive bar, the hushed tones of patrons barely audible over the retro record player in the middle of the wall. Most were in groups of three, four, but one lone soul sat in the corner at the bar, nursing a glass of Suntory Whisky on the rocks. A grey ballcap sat beside the already bleary-eyed customer as he focused on drowning his sorrows.

The door to the building opened, a slight static lacing the air as another entered the building. Hushed whispers circled, but otherwise the green-haired man went unnoticed. Taking a spot beside the miserable barfly, he ordered his own glass with a nod to the bartender.

Finally raising his head, Chase gave the other a glance, having to squint in order to make out that he at least appeared male. His gaze fell back to his glass, lifting it carefully to his lips to take a sip. A sardonic chuckle escaped the man beside him, head shaking as a wry smile formed on his face.

"Really hittin' the bottle, aren't you?" The Irish accent made Chase's head snap up a bit too quickly, eliciting a soft groan from the man. "Now don't be makin' yourself sick there, just calm down."

Chase gave a sullen nod as he tried to calm the way the world spun before him.

"What's your name?" As if he didn't know already, but Chase seemed too inebriated to know who was beside him.

"Chase," he managed to get his name out without slurring, "what's yours?"

"You can call me... Andi." Pearly teeth gleamed as the demon flashed his drinking partner a bright smile.

Chase didn't seem to register anything wrong with the name, a nod in 'Andi's' direction as he polished off his glass. He waved to the bartender, signaling his need for another drink. "Nice to meet you, I guess. Here to drink your troubles away?"

A staticy chuckle passed the demon's lips. For a split second, his eyes turned black, then he blinked and they were normal. "Just here to find a friend. I take it that's the reason you're here though?"

Blinking slowly, Chase nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the reason. Wife left me. Took the kids. I'm... Trying to make things right..."

"I can help you with that, Chase. Do you want help?" The devilish smile remained plastered to the demon's face, though in the eyes of the wasted ego, it seemed almost kind.

Desperate as he was, Chase didn't see the harm in asking help from this stranger. Still, there was enough common sense to ask, "What can you do that my family's failed to?"

He hummed, head tilting to the side. "I can get in your head better than they can, you need only let... Me... In..." Andi took a sip of his drink after he spoke, the smile never fading from his features.

"I let you in and you'll help me get my family back? Convince Stacy to let me see my kids? You can promise me that?"

"Oh Chase, I can promise you anything. Just let me in."

There was a slight look of confusion on his face, but slowly he nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I'll let you in. Weird choice of words though..."

Already, a red string wound its way around the man's wrist, invisible to everyone but Chase and Anti.

"Good Puppet... That's all you need to do for now. I'll be in touch." Anti set a bill on the counter, finished his drink, and left with Chase in a state of confusion as he pulled at the string.


	2. In a Spark chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase hallucinates a little.

Bar close. Everyone was being ushered out, but Chase had fallen asleep at the bar. With a sigh of irritation upon removing the other patrons, William, the bartender, returned to Chase with a shake of his head.

"You have to stop falling asleep here, honestly, it's no wonder he's already gotten to you..." He began to gently shake the other man's shoulders in an attempt to wake him. "Come on now, wake up. Don't make me tickle you with my knife."

Groaning wearily, Chase lifted his head from the bar. "Wh...? S'goin on?" He had in no way sobered up.

"Jackie's on his way to come pick you up, your knight in shining armor. Get yourself up and to the bathroom, splash some water on your face. I'm only going to tolerate this behavior from you for so long, you know."

Chase pulled himself up off the stool, hands gripping the countertop, his knuckles turning white. After managing to find his footing, the ego made his way to the bathroom with a soft groan bubbling in his throat. 

How long had he been drinking for? When did he pass out...? Upon opening the door, he was met with his face in the mirror, a dead tired look practically etched into his bones. It was always like this though, wasn't it? He shuffled himself over to the sink, running cold water. Cupping his hands, Chase let water pool into them, then before he could sike himself up he splashed his face, ripping a gasp of surprise from the drunkard.

He looked up into the mirror once more, before jerking back against the door, eyes bulging in terror as the face there wasn't his own. A razor sharp smile, toxic green eyes staring into his own, a blink of his eyes and the creature was gone. Chase knew that face. He knew that face. Why was Anti here of all places?

Dread pooled in the man's stomach as quickly, he exited the restroom, face pale as a sheet.

Always the hero, Jackie stood at the bar, talking to William, bright smiles on both faces. Movement caught Jackie's attention, bright blue mirthfilled eyes quickly taking a look of concern as he took in the other ego's appearance.

"Chase? You okay buddy?"

The look of horror on Chase's face made Jackie's stomach drop.

It was enough to make the hero rush to the other's side, checking him over for injuries. "Chase what happened? What happened, are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

Clammy, sweaty hands reached for Jackie's, a pleading look in the stormy eyes searching the hero's, voice choked as Chase tried to get out the words, "Need to leave. Right now. Please," the last word set ice in Jackie's veins as he gave a quick nod, forced a smile in William's direction, and hurriedly directed Chase out the door.

Whatever it was that had Chase scared, had the hero worried, too.

They returned to Chase's house in a rush, neither ego giving a single word to the other until safely inside, doors all locked. Chase breathed a sigh of relief, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

"What happened?" Jackie was patient with Chase usually, he'd had to pick him up from the bar many a time, but tonight was different. Tonight he wanted answers, and he wanted them now.

"I... I don't remember a whole lot. But I went to the bathroom to sober up a little and splashed my face and maybe it was just water in my eyes but Anti was the reflection staring back at me, Jackie. Anti. How the fuck did he get in my head?"

"You didn't make any deals with him, did you?"

"What? No! No of course not!" Chase shouted as he threw his hands into the air, before stopping dead in his movements.

"Where... Did this red string come from..."


	3. In a Spark chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are slowly building up between the demon and our other egos.

The hero squinted as he looked at Chase's wrist. There it was, plain as day, a circle of red string wound around the ego's wrist. "...And you didn't put it there?"

"No, Jackie, I didn't fucking put it there," Chase spat out vehemently, obviously hurt by Jackie's accusation. He stormed off to the kitchen, grabbing a pair of scissors, before slipping the cold steel between the string and his wrist.

"Chase wait! If it's his you're just going to upset him!"

"Do you think I ca-," Chase stopped mid word, dropping the scissors as he scrambled backwards, eyes wide as dinner plates.

Poised on the countertop directly across from Chase, a Cheshire grin sharp as the knife clutched with a fondness like that of a best friend in his right hand, radioactive green eyes staring directly into Chase's soul, was the demon himself.

"Now Chase," he murmured, poisoned words dripping sweet with honeyed tone, "what do you think you're doing, removing my... Friendship bracelet?" A forked tongue ran across pearly teeth as the slightest tilt of his head lent further to the cat-like gaze.

"You... You..." Chase fumbled with his words, wracking his brain for any kind of clue as to how this could have happened, but your brain doesn't record events when you're blackout drunk.

"I don't... I don't remember! It can't count if I was blackout drunk, right? I wasn't in a mindset to think clearly! You cheated!"

Green eyes turned black as the night sky, a feral sounding growl emanating from the demon's throat, the slit upon it beginning to leak fresh blood. "Don't you disrespect me, puppet. You're mine now, and you're lucky enough I haven't dragged you off to play with you just yet."

Chase paled, much like he had in the bar, and Jackie carefully moved to block Anti's vision of the other ego. "He's right though, he wasn't in a proper mindset to make deals with you. You can't hold a drunkard to a deal."

"That's where you're wrong, zero~" the glitching demon responded in a singsong voice, an eerie contrast to the angry tone he'd used just moments before. "His body was weak, so I used it to my advantage. Not that I needed it, of course~ I could have the lot of you crawling to me on hands and knees if I didn't enjoy our little games."

A scowl twisted Jackie's features as power swelled in his fists, a blue-ish glow now lending light to illuminate the kitchen with the crescent moon in the sky.

"Careful, Jackie..." Anti murmured, eyeing the hero like a mouse stuck under a cat's paw. "We wouldn't want to have to hurt you, would we, Puppet?"

Chase's fist moved of its own accord, colliding with Jackie's side.

The hero jerked to the side, spinning and replanting himself in a position that kept both of the room's other occupants within his sights -- Chase, eyes wide and horrified at having raised his fist to his friend, Anti, the ever-present grin still plastered to his dumb face. There was just one small problem with the direction he chose.

Jackieboy Man now had his back to a wall, his only exit on the other side of the Master and his Puppet.


End file.
